


贫瘠

by xxxchannnngo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxchannnngo/pseuds/xxxchannnngo





	贫瘠

贫瘠 SLEEPLESS NIGHT Ⅰ

无法入睡是因为我们都还清醒着。

”东赫。”

李敏亨朝着那片小小的光亮处喊了一声，木桌边的少年抬起头，李敏亨正好对上他那双又圆又亮的眼睛。蓬松，杂乱，急促，痒。李敏亨看着那个渐渐靠近的身影，恰巧联想到几个混乱的词语。李东赫今天没有穿那件大得夸张的校服，只套了一件普通的白色T恤，下面是宽松的短裤。他迈着小步跑来，蓬松的头发随着他的动作微微地震颤，几根松软的发丝还不服帖地立在他的头顶。李敏亨把身边的自行车交给他，他蹲下来看了一会儿，随后又搬来一盆水动作麻利地检查了一番，说:  
“确实是漏气了。”

可能是看惯了李东赫平时游手好闲的样子，对方靠谱的表现让李敏亨着实感觉陌生。为了不妨碍他，李敏亨站在一旁盯着李东赫忙碌的后脑勺，视线向下就是他裸露在空气中的接近麦色的小腿和纤细骨感的脚踝，脚下一双黑色的帆布鞋趿拉地穿着。晚上很热，有风，却是夏天那种令人烦闷的热气，汗水打湿肌肤，李敏亨只觉得全身上下都黏乎乎的。蹲在地上的李东赫背后已经沁出薄薄一层汗，紧贴着他的皮肤和突起的骨骼。他的T恤显得有些宽大，多余的布料在空中垂着，随着动作一晃一晃。

“搞定了，”李东赫边说边收起脚边的工具，“以后注意一点，最近小超市附近有几家店铺在拆迁施工，地上碎片啊钉子啊很多，容易扎到，晚自修回家还是不要经过那里了，另外还有小吃街那一带…”

“东赫。”李敏亨一声打断了他，语调没什么起伏，李东赫脸上也没有任何惊讶的神情。他叹了一口气，盯着李敏亨的眼睛轻声问：  
“他们干的，对吧？”

李敏亨不说话，把自行车推到那个木桌边停下。晚自修下课已经很晚了，看样子修车铺已经不会再有人光临，李东赫去清洗了一下手，顺便把店门口亮得晃眼的大灯关上。

李敏亨站在一旁问：  
“这几天怎么没来学校？”

“奶奶病倒了，住进了邻县的一个医院。爸妈忙着去照顾。”李东赫草草收拾了一会儿东西，拿出一个小板凳给李敏亨坐着，“脑中风，把血栓取出来，手术要花挺多钱的。”

李敏亨抱着书包坐下，凳子矮矮的，两条腿也不知道怎么搁着。他随意地打量，看见小桌的一角叠着高高的课本和作业簿，但是旁边的笔袋根本没有打开，桌上剩余的空间都被干货零嘴和装糖的盒占领了。李东赫把一盘瓜子推到李敏亨面前，李敏亨觉得天热口干就没动，李东赫又丢给他一颗糖，李敏亨定睛看了看，薄荷味的。他拆开丢进嘴里，舌尖是凉飕飕的。

“马上要期末考了，不回来么？”

“无所谓，我留在这里看店就行，”李东赫也随手从桌上拾起一颗糖，扒拉开糖纸塞进嘴里，“反正成绩本来就不好。”

“学一学，总还是有用的吧。”

李东赫听了就笑了，也知道李敏亨只是随便说说，就没放在心上。  
“有没有用，你明明比我更清楚。”

李东赫磕着瓜子看了会儿电视，大型连续剧，剧情特别拖沓，主角脑子缺根筋，李东赫看久了心烦。放完两集都快十一点了，李敏亨坐在一旁也没有要走的意思，李东赫这才问他：  
“你不回家吗？”

李敏亨还维持着抱着书包的动作，回答道：“回不回去都一样。” 

“那跟我走吧，”李东赫起身关掉电视，把木桌上的东西都收了起来，“来看看我生活了十七年的地方。”

修车铺的二楼是他们一家人平时生活的房子。普通到不能再普通了，房间里都是李东赫成长过的痕迹，量的身高线，门背后五颜六色的涂鸦，甚至还有摆成一排的毛绒玩具，整整齐齐的，好玩又幼稚。李敏亨在一个小相框前站定了，照片上是小时候的李东赫，应该是在参加唱歌比赛的时候照的。李敏亨看得出来，小时候的他一定是那种连人贩子都不愿意抓的引人注目的漂亮小孩。李敏亨看了看照片，又抬头看了看李东赫，粗略地对比了一下，身旁的李东赫笑着问他：  
“你看像不像？”

李敏亨将照片放了回去：  
“什么像不像，本来就是同一个人。”

李东赫拉开床头老旧的木抽屉，从角落里拿出一个拳头大小的香薰蜡烛。他划开火柴将蜡烛点上，短短的灯芯吐出奶白色的火光，弥漫开来的香味有些刺鼻和廉价，但仍然有一种吸引人的，让人安静的魔力。李东赫将头顶的灯关上，捧起蜡烛对李敏亨说，这是我的宝贝，只点过两回。李敏亨看着他小孩般饱满的脸蛋上扑闪着暖黄的光泽，圆圆的鼻尖亮亮的，和小时候一样漂亮。  
李东赫将蜡烛放在窗边，两个人安静地倚靠着看向窗外。透过钢丝纱窗，依稀见得不远处的霓虹灯招牌。那家宾馆有一个非常庸俗的名字，叫“情人宾馆”，店面不大，坐落在闹市南侧那条人潮拥挤的街，里头藏着一句他们学校流行的暗语：带我去“情人”睡觉。这家宾馆是他们学校那些少男少女的破处圣地，很多人梦寐以求的地方，但是李东赫还记得，李敏亨对此发表过意见，他说这种东西很没意思。

李东赫懒洋洋地躺在凉席上，吊扇吱呀吱呀地叫嚣着，快要将他吹成一摊融化的冰激凌。李敏亨枕着手臂背对着他，李东赫不清楚他睡没睡，不过枕着手臂睡觉之后肯定会发麻，应该没睡吧，要不然就是傻瓜。  
好热，不舒服，很无聊，可是人越难受越要找更煎熬的突破口。李东赫抬起腿，用圆圆的脚拇指蹭了蹭李敏亨的膝盖，漫不经心地问：“你想做吗？”

李敏亨听后翻身捏住他的下巴，把舌头送进他的嘴里，李东赫闷哼一声，单手攀上李敏亨的脖子，不自觉地用拇指刮着凸起的喉结，指尖触及的动脉脉搏在不受控制地跳动。他们舌头交缠起来又滑又湿，舌尖没留意触碰到上颚时，李东赫敏感地缩了身子，却被李敏亨有力的手掌锁住腰间，根本动弹不了。

李东赫心想，其实他不知道自己喜不喜欢李敏亨，但人不会和不喜欢的人接吻，那么反证过来他就喜欢李敏亨。可是他们的关系又和陌生人一样，在学校里碰到了总是擦肩而过，完全没有避嫌的暧昧，看上去是真的不熟。这又是一个矛盾，不熟的人怎么愿意相互贴着赤裸的身体做爱？

他们的第一次是在通往学校天台的那个狭窄的楼梯口，墙面太硬了，李东赫的后脑勺和后背抵得生疼，但李敏亨一点都不留情，简直是用尽了力气往他身下湿润的小口里撞，李东赫又爽又痛，咬着嘴唇差点喊出声音。男人之间都这么爱用蛮力说话吗，李东赫晕乎乎地想着，在对方的肩膀上留下浅浅的牙印。宽大的校服外套正好遮挡住他们贴合时禁忌的画面，衣兜里藏着便利店买的润滑油和套子，但一浅一深的喘息骗不了人，更不用说李东赫那两条赤裸修长的腿搁在李敏亨身后，像缠人的让人心照不宣的蛇。

完事之后李敏亨脱下校服外套垫在地上，把全身酸软的李东赫放在上面后就离开了，回来的时候带了两瓶水。李东赫将水瓶贴在自己潮红的脸上散热，一边有气无力地说，好可惜啊，没能去“情人”破处。

不要去追求那种没用的仪式感。李敏亨说着拧开瓶盖，蹲下身将瓶口递到李东赫嘴边，看着李东赫张开嘴含住一半瓶口，小口地吞咽着水，红色的短舌下意识地伸出来，喉头灵活地上下滚动。李敏亨突然意识到还有一件事没有做，他移开水瓶，贴上李东赫沾了水湿润的嘴唇，两个人的吻技都很青涩，说白了就是胡乱地交缠吮吸。但接吻很容易让人沉浸在另一个无声的世界里，当他们回过神的时候，下课铃已经响了。

李东赫跪坐在李敏亨身上，双膝磕着凉席硬邦邦的纹路，已然压出了红印。李敏亨用手托住他的大腿，充血的下身使劲往湿热的穴里顶弄，李东赫难忍地小声呜咽，颤抖着挺起腰，大腿那处绷紧的肌肉诉说着年轻肉体的张力。李敏亨啃咬着他脖子上小小的痣，蜜色赤裸的皮肤上有这样的点缀，看起来很色情。  
做爱时的李东赫是与众不同的，不会用锐利的眼神攻击任何想要入侵他自我世界的人。那种放荡娇媚的姿态放在李东赫身上陌生又契合，极其容易挑起观者的神经。李敏亨班里那些烫头纹身的混混们只会天天绕着漂亮的女孩转，没有人想要征服一个男孩，但李敏亨觉得，床上的李东赫可以比学校里任何一个女孩都要漂亮。汗水打湿他额角的刘海，双眼是失焦迷离的，他张着嘴叫唤的声音落水含春，因为声线本来就细，在床上更是可以把人的骨头都叫得酥掉。特别是那张吐出肮脏字眼的嘴，光是看着他那张嘴李敏亨都能硬。

李敏亨掰开李东赫的腿，将腾空的那只搭在自己肩上，然后从侧面重新插入，达到了前所未有的深度。李东赫无力地侧倒在一边，唯一能用上力的指甲刮着身下的凉席，发出躁闷的声响。溢出的液体流出来覆在皮肤上，又被闷热的空气蒸干。李东赫实在受不住，好几次他挣扎着想要撑起身子，可是直冲头顶的快感让他腰软腿软，哪儿都立不稳，只有持续兴奋的性器抵在小腹上，开始分泌出点点液体。眼尖的李敏亨一边挺腰，一边握上他的性器帮他快速地抚慰，指尖刚碰到的那一刻李东赫失去理智地哭喊，身体颤动得更剧烈了。

“呜……不行……不要……”

李东赫想要抓住李敏亨的手让他停下，却怎么也够不到，李敏亨反而加快了速度，满是粘液的性器在他手里滑动，发出令人羞耻的缠绵的水声。李东赫只好仰面躺倒，任由李敏亨摆布，他太累了，从没这么累过，高潮的时候感觉人都要散架了。李敏亨将浑浊的精液浇灌在李东赫软乎乎的肚皮上，观察他高潮后全身痉挛的样子。李东赫每吸一口气都要剧烈地颤动一次，像一下一下想要振翅的蝴蝶，只不过倒在地上再也无法飞起来了。

“啊……”李东赫带着拖沓的语气说，“好累…好热……”

李东赫常说自己是怪胎，李敏亨这个人也很奇怪，他们两个简直是学校的异类，世界的异类，命运竟然会让有同种构造的两个男人相互吸引，甚至留给李东赫一个能让李敏亨攻破的器官，然后两个人窝在那个小小的器官里，对那里比对自己的家人还亲昵，把同样的行为重复上千上万遍，呵护和蹂躏，不知疲倦。

那天李东赫照常翘掉数学课，兜里揣着他舍不得扔的漂亮糖纸，绕着弯走向小卖部的路上，他第一次遇见了李敏亨。李敏亨坐在墙边蜷缩着身体，好像一只失去外壳的蜗牛软体。他的皮肤很白，渗人的淤青从他右脸的下巴蔓延到颧骨，校服外套上有在地面摩擦过的泥渍，更引人注目的是星星点点的血迹，来源应该是他左手虎口上那个伤口，满地的碎玻璃，废弃的钢钉，甚至是那些男生随身携带的刀，什么都有可能致害。  
李东赫从不深究校园里人尽皆知的秘密，游离在边缘的人向来都只顾着保全，他没必要把自己置于危险的处境。李东赫毫不犹豫地迈开腿想离开现场，这时李敏亨抬起头看了他一眼，李东赫直接站定了。

他从李敏亨的眼神里看到了贫瘠的土地，那是一种特殊的讯号，以往他只在镜子里看见过。李东赫无法拒绝李敏亨，因为他们是同一类人，是在烈日下暴晒的沙漠，是干涸的田地，是在弱肉强食的世界里选择沉默的人群。他们缺乏交流，因为一个眼神就已经认定了。

之后的日子里，李东赫总能在校园的各个角落找到李敏亨，然后单纯地和他待在一起，两个人很少说话。李东赫躺着看漫画书或者玩游戏，李敏亨盘着腿安静地在笔记本上写些东西，据他说是漏洞百出的科幻小说。他们也会在老师巡视不到的地方闲逛，有一次突然撞见一对情侣在实验室里接吻，两人身上的衣物所剩无几，女孩发出的娇吟连紧闭的门都掩不住。他们匆忙离开，这样的事情在这所破烂学校里很普遍，已经见怪不怪了。

“李敏亨，”李东赫走着走着，突然停住脚步问身后的人，“你想试一次吗？”

他们开始了漫长的，泄欲式的陪伴，这并没有让他们的关系变质，反而增添了说得过去的理由，反正是为了青春期的欲望才会走到一起，他们之间什么都算不上。就连暗恋的少女都会将心上人的名字悄悄地刻在课桌的一角，他们却连“喜欢”都不曾说出口，情意可能比拆封的避孕套还要薄。  
他们在校园里找各种隐蔽的地方做爱，也曾经到过李敏亨那个空荡荡的家里，半夜听到楼下发春的猫凄惨的叫声。坦诚相见的时候，李敏亨身上常常带着各处的伤，有时候到了根本看不下去的程度，李东赫就命令对方不准动，先帮他擦药。李东赫扔掉含碘棉花的时候总会嘀咕道，你是皮厚还是心厚啊，都不疼的吗。  
他们一次都没有在情人宾馆里做过，直觉告诉李东赫，李敏亨好像有些厌恶那个地方。后来李敏亨终于肯回答他，你和他们不一样。  
哪有不一样呢，李东赫说，都是坏孩子罢了。

等身体渐渐从高潮的余韵平息后，李东赫盯着李敏亨光滑的脊背，平生第一次有了想要拥抱的念头。他将手攀上李敏亨腰间，整个身子贴过去，下巴碰着他的肩膀，鼻子凑到他的颈后，李敏亨显然有些僵硬，顿了几秒才轻声问：  
“不是说热吗……”

“反正都热了，”李东赫说，“也不差这么一会儿。”

据说性行为有催眠的作用，事实上他们两个人不约而同地失眠了。夜深人静，窗外只有蝉鸣，远处的嘈杂早已消失殆尽。从背后抱住李敏亨的那一刻，李东赫想，我突然开始害怕了。  
李敏亨，这是爱吗，难道爱会让我到害怕和无助吗？爱会让我担忧将来吗？  
但凡人只要从原地稍微往前踏小小的一步，都会觉得痛苦，思考也变得痛苦，李东赫想，不管怎么样都是痛苦，将来的世界根本容不下他们两个异类，他们除了做爱以外已经别无选择了，天哪，这简直是天底下最可笑最卑微的事情。

李敏亨还清醒着，他的视线随意地在房间里扫荡，借着窗外的灯光他看见墙上褪色的幼儿英语画报，上面标了大字“WHAT IS WHAT”，还有通过联想方法记忆单词的例句，就比如“Apple is red”之类的简单句子。

“我们玩个游戏吧，”李敏亨说，“‘是什么’句式接龙，我给前一句，你给后一句。”

李东赫不知道李敏亨究竟想要干什么，可能真的无聊，于是应了一声：  
“好啊。”

“生命是什么？”

“轰隆轰隆响的榨汁机。”

“榨汁机是什么？”

“是不停运转的机器。”

“机器是什么？”

“是晚上做爱以后睡不着觉的我们。”

“我们是什么？”

李东赫闷头想了很久也没答上来。

今晚过去，世界像烤盘上剥开换新的油纸，把染上的最肮脏的油渍丢掉，换一个全新的皮囊分赃肥美的肉食。夜已经深了，辛苦奔波的那些人已经睡去，在拥挤的病房里父母看着老人的病容，听着心跳检测仪的机械冰冷的声响，男孩们在深巷的啤酒罐子堆里笑嘻嘻地讨论今后的霸凌计划，情人宾馆里的彻夜狂欢是黑暗中浪漫的焰火，烟头和避孕套散落在滴着污渍的木地板上，丢在一旁的帆布书包里藏着孩子们不敢做的梦。李东赫和李敏亨光着身子躺在修车铺二楼的凉席上。我们是生命，李敏亨说，我们就像手腕上脆弱清晰的血管，而生命总是勃发在最贫瘠的地方。

END


End file.
